


April 10, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'Hm?'' Reverend Amos Howell blinked twice the minute a large creature appeared in his way. He watched as the dark monster walked by him. His eyes settled on Supergirl. Frowning, Amos watched while she shrugged her shoulders.





	April 10, 2006

I never created Superman TAS.

''Hm?'' Reverend Amos Howell blinked twice the minute a large creature appeared in his way. He watched as the dark monster walked by him.  
His eyes settled on Supergirl. Frowning, Amos watched while she shrugged her shoulders.

''We battle so many monsters that it's hard to keep track of them,'' Supergirl said.

''That's true. Let's see what's it's up to. We can go out for another stroll later.''

Supergirl nodded and flew by her father's side before they followed the monster. Their eyes widened when they found themselves near their farm. They exchanged glances.

''Martha! Jonathan!'' the family exclaimed with worry in their eyes.

''Why are you worried about my parents?'' Supergirl asked in a tone of confusion.

''Jonathan and Martha were kind to me. They took me in after my master abandoned me,'' Amos said.

The creature walked into the home.

Supergirl and Amos approached the trespasser. They were within a kitchen. They viewed the wide eyes of Martha and Jonathan.

Supergirl glowered. ''Get away from them!'' she exclaimed. Her eyes widened the minute the monster walked to some meat on a plate.

The creature's long tail began to wag. It struck Martha and knocked her down.

Worry formed in Jonathan's eyes before he ran to Martha and helped her stand.

After Supergirl glowered, she lifted the creature by its tail. She flew outside as she carried it above trees. Supergirl began to swing it by the tail twice. She released the creature before it disappeared from view.

Supergirl returned to her family and tilted her head to one side when Amos glowered. She then remembered his words about how kind Jonathan and Martha were. One smile formed.

''She's going to be fine,'' Supergirl said to Amos.

There was worry within the preacher's eyes another time. Not even Supergirl's smile eased his anxiety.

THE END


End file.
